My Little Wormsly
'My Little Wormsly '''is the 19th Seasons Three episode of the fan-made series, My Little Pony: New Friendship Is Magic. It stares the Millionaires. Plot An odd substance causes Copperhead to release a baby Glowsly Wormsly, and he and his brothers take care of it. But ever since the baby's arrival, Copperhead was acting a bit strange. Episode (The episode begins in a cool night in Ponyville. We cut to the large mansion, where the rich ponies Silvereen, Goldeegen, and Copperhead make residence in. Silvereen was alone in his room, creating an experiment when the random Copperhead hops in.) *Copperhead: "It's nighttime, Silvereen! Nighttime!" *Silvereen: "Aaagh, stop it already! You've bugged me enough!" *Copperhead: "Oh, sorry. I just love it when it's nighttime! You get play with your friends and siblings, eat snacks, play games, and best of all..." (''jumps on bed) "Bed time!" *Silvereen: "Alright, I get it." (Curious, Copperhead goes to see what his brother is doing.) *Copperhead: "Hey, watcha up to?" *Silvereen: "Oh, you know, up to my old experiments again." (holds up a green glowing round thing) "Wanna take a look at it?" *Copperhead: "Oooooh, it's glowing green!" *Silvereen: "Exactly. I've always want to try this experiment out." *Copperhead: "But what is this?" *Silvereen: "I'm not sure yet. And according to these books, they don't have a specific name for it." *Copperhead: "And are you going to give it a name?" *Silvereen: "Nope. I'll leave that to you." *Copperhead: "YEAH!" (pauses) "Hmmm...I just can't come up with one already..." *Silvereen: "Maybe you will..." (As he comes back to the table, his tail accidentally hits a test tube, and some liquid smeared on his tail.) *Silvereen: "Aagh! Oh, not again! Copperhead, whatever you do, don't do anything foolish! I'll be right back. I'm going to wash up..." (Silvereen rushes out of the room, leaving Copperhead by himself. He takes one look at the green thing. He innocently whistles, and tries to eat the thing.) *Copperhead (mouth full): "Mmmm...It tastes like cream." song (At dinner, we see the brothers at the table eating their food.) *Goldeegen: "Hey Silvereen, I heard you were up to your experiments again." *Silvereen: "Yep. And this time, I've finally created some glowing green thing. The book didn't say much about it." *Goldeegen: "Aren't you about to make something out of those...green things?" *Silvereen: "Make something? Maybe. I'll show you after dinner." (After dinner, we cut to Silvereen's room. The table was spotless, but the green thing was nowhere in sight.) *Silvereen: "What?! Where did it go?!" (glares back at Copperhead) "Copperhead, did you do something?" *Copperhead: "Uhhh, no. I just didn't do anything foolish, like you told me." (smiles wide) *Silvereen: "Sure, I said that to you, but are you sure you're not lying?" *Copperhead: "Positive." *Silvereen (sigh): "Well, sorry you didn't get to see the green glowing thing, Goldeegen." *Goldeegen: "Ah, well, I wish I could've seen it. You know, let's all call it day. See you brothers tomorrow." *Silvereen: "Night night." *Copperhead: "Night nighty. Heh heh..." (The brothers go to their beds for bed time. Morning rolled by, and Silvereen and Goldeegen are the only two at the dining table, eating breakfast..) *Goldeegen: "Uhhh, Silvereen..." *Silvereen: "What is it?" *Goldeegen: "Well, it's just that...Copperhead is always excited to come down here for breakfast. So, I wonder why he could still be in bed." *Silvereen: "Hmm, seems strange..." (The brothers suddenly heard something that frightens them. It's the sound of Copperhead moaning loudly in pain. Frantic, they rushed upstairs to Copperhead's room. When Silvereen opened the door, he and Goldeegen were met by a horrible sight. Copperhead was almost motionless on his bed.) *Silvereen: "Ahhh! Copperhead, what happened? Say something if you can hear us!" *Copperhead: "Oooow! Something...hurt...!" *Silvereen: "What hurts?" *Copperhead: "Oooooow! Arrrggghh! Ooooow!" *Silvereen: "Stop your moaning, Copperhead! Tell us what's wrong!" (Then we hear the sound of gastrointestinal discomfort.) *Copperhead: "Owwwwww!" *Silvereen: "Goldeegen, come on! We have to get Copperhead to see a doctor!" *Goldeegen: "Right. Hey Copper, can you get up?" *Copperhead: "Uhh...l-l-let me tr-try..." (felt searing pain in his stomach) "AHHH! No, I can't!" (Next scene cuts to the Ponyville Hospital, where Goldeegen and Silvereen wait anxiously in the waiting room. Twilight and Applejack arrived.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Silvereen! Goldeegen! We've came as soon as we heard." *Applejack: "Is your brother alright, sugarcubes?" *Silvereen: "He's not, actually. He looked really sick this morning." *Twilight Sparkle: "I gotta see this." (She walks into the room, and seconds later peers her head out.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Goldy...Silver...You boys have got to see this." *Applejack: "What is it, Twi? What's going on?" *Twilight Sparkle: "I don't know what that thing is, but look..." (She opens the door for AJ, Goldy, and Silver to see. On the floor they see a glowing green worm sleeping peacefully. Copperhead was on a hospital bed panting with relief.) *Applejack: "You alright there, hon? You look a bit woozy." *Copperhead: "I will be. But my jaw is gonna be a little sore for a while." *Silvereen: "But what is that big, worm thing?" (The worm on the floor squirms before it opens its eyes. It smiles a big smile and yawns. Copperhead's eyes were watering from the cuteness.) *Copperhead: "That thing look so cute!" *Applejack: "Cute? I haven't gotten the slightest idea where you come up with that." (The worm begins to bawl loudly.) *Applejack: "Did I just hurt its feelings?!" *Copperhead (sniffles): "I....I don't know..." (trying to hold back tears) "Please, stop crying..." (The worm continues to cry. After a few seconds, Copperhead bursts out crying.) *Goldeegen: "Now we've got some squirmy drama..." (Back at the mansion, Silvereen and Goldeegen are trying to baby the worm. Copperhead, however, was still not well. He wasn't nauseaus anymore, but he looks like he's gonna go crazy.) *Silvereen: "Copper! Come and help us!" *Goldeegen: "Yeah...uhhh, Silvereen. What is this green worm thing?" *Silvereen: "It's a Glowsly Wormsly." *Goldeegen: "A gubba whaa?" *Copperhead (sitting up): "What are you talking about?! Are you talking about that green worm?!" (lays back down) *Silvereen: "Yeah...anyway, follow me, Goldy." (As soon as the two brothers left upstairs, Copperhead wasn't feeling like himself. As nighttime approaches, his mind was starting to go crazy. He sees the houses in Ponyville jumping up and down and the moon swaying back and forth with a smile.) *Copperhead: "Why does everything look so weir---?" (gasp) "EVERYTHING'S JUMPING AROUND!!!" *Silvereen: "What are you talking about?" (Copper sees four of Silver) "Are you just not yourself right now or what?" *Copperhead: "AHHHHHH!!!" *Goldeegen: "Now what is he so freaked out about?" *Copperhead: "I want that Glowsly Wormsly out of here!" *Silvereen: "Woah, woah, woah! Chill out there, bro!" *Goldeegen: "What's wrong with you right now?" *Copperhead: "Sorry, but I'm just not myself tonight! I'm seeing things that aren't there!" (Silver and Gold exchange looks.) *Goldeegen: "I don't get it...Are you going crazy because of this little guy?" *Silvereen: "If you are, then how come?" *Copperhead: "Well, I'll tell you this...I don't like bugs." *Silvereen: "Seriously?" *Goldeegen: "Copperhead, you're not afraid of anything." *Copperhead: "......Yes, but everypony's afraid of something, you know...Mine's bugs, Silver is afraid of flowers and Gold's afraid of pointy stuff." *Silvereen: "Hey, don't you...Maybe I am afraid of flowers...But, Copper, you might like bugs when this Glowsly Wormsly stays here for a while." *Copperhead: "....In that case...GIVE ME MY LITTLE WORMSLY!!!" (He pounces for the Wormsly, and nuzzles it affectionately. The Wormsly looks up at the screen and says something.) *Glowsly Wormsly: "Bye bye!" End of episode